Locked & Loaded
by lizteroid
Summary: When Aspen Daniels was sent to recover a kidnapped victim from an underground mob ring, she had no idea she would run into ex-partner, now rival, Maggie Reilly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_Starring; Lily Rabe as _Aspen Daniels_ and Sarah Paulson as _Maggie Reilly_, I've made them more FBI kind of agents rather than spies. It was a pretty hard write, but I think (and hope) I've done your request justice. Based on a tumblr prompt.

* * *

The blonde had heard all about the case she'd been assigned to, it was infamous amongst those in the spy circle. Hunching over the paperwork she'd been handed by her boss, Aspen drew up notes of where the entry points would be, how she would navigate whilst inside, and whom she would encounter (and how to promptly deal with them). Reaching past her SIG for her glass of vodka, Aspen sighed heavily, thoroughly peeved and frustrated with the lack of company she'd been keeping of late.

She hadn't seen her boyfriend in months, and she was growing weary of the lonely nights she spent researching or dining with connections to the cases she worked on. He knew she worked away a lot, and while he supported her in whatever it was she was doing (he didn't entirely know), he hated when she was away. Aspen couldn't tell him though, their relationship had been strained enough in the past, and her reveal of employment choices could tip the boat further than it had ever been, which would not bode well for either of them. So, she kept her work at work, and her personal life with those who mattered.

After what seemed a lifetime, sitting with an icy vodka soda in her hand, Aspen had had enough of flicking through the file. Shaking her head, she retired to bed, alone once more. Crossing the immaculately decorated hotel room, she flicked the main lights off and touched the lamp to her bedside, switching it on so she could check over her journal. She was one of those sad women her mother had always made fun of._ Keeping a journal and writing your thoughts does nothing but hinder the mind_, her mother had always said, _some women just don't get it! _In part, Aspen's mother had been right, but it helped the blonde to clear her thoughts, which so often kept her awake at night.

Waking the next morning, the blonde roused from her sleep groggily. Although she didn't have a hangover, she felt as though she'd been trampled by something. Stress, with added pressure from her building arousal were not such a wonderful concoction. She showered, dressed in her jeans, a simple white tee and donned her leather jacket and boots before she added her SIG to its holder and gathered the papers, readying herself for the journey to the location. Packing her car, a simple yet sleek black Chevrolet Volt, Aspen double checked she had everything she needed; firearms, file, cellphone, triangulation equipment and other necessities.

Arriving at the subway, Aspen noticed the fleet of vehicles that were already there, parked up in some kind of ring. Her targets were already stationed. Opening her laptop and setting up a hotspot connection, Aspen keyed into the online files she'd been sent to trace. The laptop buzzed and clicked as the connection was established, and allowed her access to the files. There, she was able to read the blueprints for what was underneath the surface, she could see the 3D map of the subway system below, and she could find the best entry point. Using her triangulation equipment, she set up a connection with the targets' cellphones, allowing her access without being noticed. By using her knowledge of their whereabouts in the subway, she would be able to avoid the heavies and get to the targets faster.

Once she was certain of their whereabouts, and had downloaded a copy of the blueprint to her own cellphone, Aspen headed out, readying herself to tackle her targets. She ensured her SIG was loaded, armed and ready to go before she grabbed at her cellphone and her Maglite. Stepping out of her car, she strutted toward the best port of entry to the subway, all the while checking her surroundings and the whereabouts of the targets on her triangulator.

Aspen slipped through the fire exit, keeping her cool as the weight of the automated mechanism inside pushed back against her, as the door tried to close upon itself. Once it was closed, she glanced along the dim corridor she had happened upon, making out a series of doors on either side, leading to various rooms and platforms within the abandoned station. She checked back on her blueprints, noting her location and realized the targets had moved to a separate room from her main target. Aspen furrowed her brows, wondering what would have caused them to leave the main target unattended, had they caught her on camera upon entering the subway? Shaking the thought from her mind, she continued along the corridor, stopping every so often at the faintest sounds.

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, the blonde pressed herself into the wall, back flush against the cool metallic surface before she peered around the corner, eyeing in both directions. As she checked her blueprints once again her cellphone was forced from her hand and slipped across the cross-tread flooring as she was grabbed by her shoulder and slammed into the wall behind her. The air was forced from her lungs and she gasped as the perpetrator pummelled her against the wall.

"The hell are you doing here, Daniels?!"

"Maggie…" Aspen stated, it was neither of joy nor contempt for seeing a fellow agent, be that of unamicable connection, "I could ask you the same thing. Zero put me on this case, you shouldn't be here."

"Funny, he put me on it also." Maggie responded, not yet easing her hold on Aspen.

Aspen looked up at Maggie, there was around an inch or two between them in height. The blonde was slightly younger than Maggie, if only by a couple of years, but they were both attractive, and entirely opposite. Aspen was the blonde haired, blue eyed, slender and slightly tan agent with the freckles that covered her arms, whereas Maggie was the brunette, chocolate button eyed, somewhat lanky and awkward agent with ample lips and a lisp that Aspen knew would have been a vehicle for torment for her as a child. Nonetheless, the two had once known each other and been on amiable terms until a case they were working developed so far and an accident happened, which cost them their mentor and another great agent. The two were separated and placed into different divisions, both blaming the other for what had happened to their team.

Feisty as always, Maggie spoke up again, "Either we're going to work together, cooperate, or one of us leaves here in a bodybag."

Aspen gave an internal smirk as she released one of her hands from Maggie's arm, readying herself to reach for her Government Authorized SIG at her hip. The SIG was locked, loaded and ready to shoot. She didn't want any more unnecessary blood on her hands, and she also didn't want to give away their position to the targets, but she would use the firearm to scare Maggie into letting her go.

"Don't even think about it, Daniels." Maggie swiftly moved one of her hands and grabbed at her own Glock, pushing the barrel into Aspen's abdomen as she moved her lips close to the blonde's neck, feeling her pulse against her cheek as she whispered into her ear, "It would really pain me to have to shoot you, such a waste of a hot body."

Aspen scowled as Maggie pulled back from her neck, glaring at the brunette, "If you're going to shoot me, get it over with." she hissed to Maggie, she was preparing for the worst. The two hated each other. It was a pity.

"You want me to do that?" Maggie sneered, she was just playing cat and mouse with Aspen now, and had been for years. She pressed her Glock tighter into Aspen's abdomen, causing the blonde to groan in pain. Maggie had not been expecting the noise that Aspen made, and she was momentarily at a loss as to what to do. She pressed the Glock again, the same reaction from Aspen. Maggie leaned into the blonde once again and murmured in her ear, "Do you miss him? Do you moan like that for him?"

"Stop it." Aspen struggled, her brows knitted together, "Stop it." she growled. Another growl as Maggie pressed her Glock further still against her abdomen. The barrel was pressing against a sensitive spot that caused her both pain and pleasure, it had been a while and she found it hard to decipher the difference between the two.

"Make me. Come on Daniels, whaddya got?" Maggie taunted her.

"I said, fucking stop it!" Aspen finally got her other hand free and used both her hands to shove Maggie back, shoving her as she had done to the blonde, into the wall on the opposite side of the corridor.

"That's it, Daniels. Fight back! It's about time." Maggie choked out, smirking to Aspen from her position against the wall.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! You bitch!" Aspen shoved her again.

Maggie straightened and shoved Aspen back, causing a friction between forces as they remained in the center of the corridor pushing and shoving each other. It wasn't until Aspen slapped Maggie hard that the brunette finally gave one hard shove to Aspen, causing her to crash into the corrugated wall, where she hit her face. Immediately, her lip began to blood and Maggie saw so when the blonde turned her face. As the blonde began to straighten, ready to charge at Maggie, the brunette moved forward, covering her path intimidatingly.

Using her Glock, Maggie moved Aspen's loose hair from her face and gave a mock pout, "Such a pretty face, but it's a little broken…"

Aspen snarled a little and with the taste of the blood in her mouth, she spat into Maggie's face, before wiping her mouth as she watched how it tracked down the brunette's cheek. Within seconds, Maggie gave her a swift crack across the cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." the brunette warned her.

"Fuck you." Aspen muttered defiantly before she gave the brunette another shove, trying to get passed her to retrieve her cellphone from the floor where it had skidded. As she tried to shove Maggie however, the brunette did not allow her wrists from her iron grasp, and instead she pulled the blonde into her before crashing her back into the wall and pressing her weight against her, pinning her to the wall.

As soon as she had Aspen pinned to the wall, Maggie shoved her leg between the blonde's, forcing her thighs apart as though she was about to search her for weapons. Grabbing at both of Aspen's wrists, she pinned them above her head before once again leaning into her ear, "I'd rather fuck you."

With Maggie's revelation, Aspen's eyes widened as she tried to escape from the brunette's grasp. She'd came to capture the intended targets, close the case and head home to her boyfriend, not get mixed up in some Class B lesbian drama, and allow her targets to walk scot free.

Maggie of course, overpowered Aspen and continued to pin her to the wall, though she could tell the blonde was aroused, "How long has it been?" she questioned, her breath hot upon the blonde's neck, "When did you last touch yourself?" Maggie questioned her, firing arousing comments in her ear, slowly unravelling the tight-laced blonde before her. It was a show she was enjoying watching. As far as Maggie had known Aspen, she had saw her as the perfect student, the perfect girl next door, she was just short of wearing twin-sets and pearls. And, to see her coming so undone before the brunette was like seeing a dog walking on its hind legs.

The brunette smirked to herself as she, with one had pressed her Glock into Aspen's abdomen once again, and with her other hand, forced her fingers down the front of the blonde's jeans. She saw lids draw over light blue eyes and flutter as Aspen's breath hitched in her throat. Standing against the wall with Maggie's leg between her thighs, the brunette's hand down the front of her jeans and her thrown back, Aspen would normally have felt so exposed even wearing all of her clothes, but she hadn't been touched in months, she had more important things to think about.

The first skim of Maggie's fingers and Aspen was basically in a puddle of hot mess. The brunette smirked as she rubbed against Aspen's core through her panties, feeling how truly aroused she was. She added pressure to her movements, but with Aspen's belt still fastened around her waist, it made Maggie's movements restricted and miniscule, she couldn't completely satisfy her urge to fingerfuck the blonde. Without a second more, the brunette retracted her hand from Aspen's jeans, ripping a dissatisfied groan from the blonde before she made light work of the buckle on her belt. Maggie whipped the leather through the loops at Aspen's hips and dropped the belt to the floor, the buckle clattering absently.

Aspen was truly engrossed in seeking pleasure, it had been too long for her, and with touches like Maggie had been giving, she was too far insured in finding release to care about the targets now. Maggie's hand came in strong, forcing down into her jeans and pushing her panties down as she dug to find Aspen's core. With no prior warning, the brunette slipped her fingers inside Aspen, noting how easily she was able to slide inside. She did not allow the blonde to adjust to the new invasion within her core, and instantly began pumping her fingers, pressing her weight down through her fingers and up into the blonde as she pressed her body against her smaller frame.

With her hands pinned behind herself somewhat, Aspen clenched her fists, balling them as she moaned out with the sensations coursing through her body. The Glock pressing into her abdomen, moving with each of Maggie's movements within her. She could feel her legs turning weak the more she became aroused, the more she hurtled towards her release. Maggie was rough with her, thrusting her fingers harshly and pressing into her roughly as she continued to fuck her.

It didn't take long for her muscles to begin pulsing around Maggie's fingers, the onset of her orgasm was rushing towards her at a speed that was overwhelming. As Aspen arched, she managed to free her hands and grabbed at Maggie's wrist shoved down the front of her jeans, gripping her until her own knuckles turned white, her other hand grasping at the jacked the brunette wore. Her climax was powerful and before she could ride it out, Maggie pulled her fingers from Aspen, and smirked snidely. She patted her hand upon the blonde's tee, leaving a trail of her arousal before scooping her phone from the floor and snapping a shot of the blonde, gasping in a state of frazzled discomfort.

As Maggie tossed Aspen's cell back to her, she moved away and checked along the corridor before she glanced over her shoulder and with a sideways smirk, she stated, "I'll call for back up…" before she left the blonde in an undignified heap as she watched her slide down the wall, breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_Starring; Lily Rabe as _Aspen Daniels_ and Sarah Paulson as _Maggie Reilly_, I've made them more FBI kind of agents rather than spies. It was a pretty hard write, but I think (and hope) I've done your request justice. Based on a tumblr prompt.

* * *

After she had finally picked herself up from the floor, the cold, cold tread below her, Aspen glowered. She had been taken somewhat against her will, by someone she hated so much, and there had been nothing she had done about it. She had let it happen. Gathering herself up, regaining her composure, the blonde shook her head, "Shit!" she hissed under her breath, Maggie had really fucked her. Hard. It had caused her knees to buckle, leaving her weak as she stood on them finally.

Re-holstering her gun, Aspen huffed and checked her cellphone, checking the whereabouts of the targets. _Great, they've moved. _She was in a bad mood now, even after being fucked_ s_enseless, Aspen was unforgiving of Maggie for allowing the targets to move unnoticed around the subway. She was going to find the bitch and live up to the promise she had pledged upon arriving; _work together or one of us leaves here in a body bag._

Aspen couldn't care less now if she was caught, she wanted to own Maggie's ass for treating her like she had done just moments earlier. That bitch had it coming. She dismissed her previous notions of peering around corners and being cautious as she moved along the corridor, instead now she strutted out of the corridor she and Maggie had occupied, an imminent swagger to her step as she traipsed along the treads looking for the other agent.

She could hear her boots under foot, with each step she took, the sound echoing around the corridors, the passageways. Everything sounded as though it were deafening, in her hyper-sensitive state. She could hear the thudding of her heartbeat in her ears, every intake and exhale of breath, and when she swallowed, she could hear it deep in her mind. Aspen would get her revenge on Maggie, if it would be the last thing she would do.

After a while stalking the passageways and corridors, Aspen smirked when she discovered Maggie in the same position she had been in when the brunette had slammed her against the wall. The blonde grabbed at Maggie's shoulders and rammed her backwards, hard against the iron. What she hadn't anticipated was Maggie shoving her Glock into her face in defense.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Maggie hissed, gazing down the barrel of her Glock to look into Aspen's face, wide in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You're pretty forceful for a little thing, aren't you?" Maggie questioned, jokingly.

"This is only the beginning, Reilly. I got plenty more."

Maggie scoffed and smirked, shaking her head at the younger agent, what did she know? She was the one who'd caused the explosion, killing their team. Aspen Daniels was a walking hazard, it was a wonder how she was still an agent. And Zero had bummed by assigning her to this case, she would probably just balls it up somehow.

Seeing Maggie's smirk angered Aspen, and she grabbed at the brunette's wrist, forcing it against the wall, beating the back of her hand against the harsh metal behind, as she forced her to drop her Glock. As the gun dropped and clattered to the floor with a satisfyingly metallic thud, the blonde returned the smirk to Maggie as she reached for her gun. Upon picking up the Glock, she released the magazine, sending that clattering to floor, just as the firearm had done seconds before.

"You don't know what you're doing, Daniels…" Maggie began, "You're too inexperienced to be on this case, Zero fucked up sending you."

All Aspen could do was stare, glowering at the words Maggie spoke. She could do nothing for her anger was building and keeping her rooted to the spot.

"You should just head on home, back to your eye candy. Let him try and fuck you like I just did…"

At that, Aspen lost it. She flew forward and grasped hard at Maggie's shirt, tugging her towards her before spinning her and shoving her into the opposite wall, face first. She was like a woman possessed. Eyes wide in anger, brows knitted together, hands balled into fists as she pinned the brunette to the wall as she had done to Aspen earlier.

"You think it's all just game, Maggie?" she hissed, sending the brunette's shoulder length hair whooshing with her breath, "I can play games, plenty of games."

It was with that, did Aspen knee Maggie's thighs apart and with the brunette's Glock did she run the barrel between her thighs, hoping she would feel it, hard and intrusive through her jeans. She used her pelvis to press against Maggie, truly pinning her against the wall now, her face close to the nape of her neck, ready to whisper to her frenemy.

"Drop 'em." Aspen ordered Maggie, "Drop your jeans. Now."

Still facing the wall, her cheek pressed into the cool metal, Maggie hesitantly moved her hands to her button and zipper, loosening her jeans and slowly moving them down her hips. Aspen took over, and yanked them down, pulling her panties along with the belt.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me, Maggie. I'm going to make you pay…" she hissed into the brunette's ear once more.

A few seconds of nothingness passed, and Maggie could only hear the sounds of her own breath, labored somewhat as she awaited what was coming. Suddenly the jangle of Aspen's zipper on her leather jacket. Movement…and she felt the icy chill of the Glock between her thighs once more, invading her privacy, rocking back and forth between her lips. She could feel how easily the Glock slid, spreading Maggie's wetness about her core.

After a few moments of sliding the gun between the brunette's legs, Aspen changed her tactic. Without warning and somewhat harshly, she turned the Glock, barrel up and entered Maggie. She did not give her time to adjust, but instead pumped the Glock several times before changing her pace._ Slow, slow, quick, quick, sloooow_. Back and forth, curling her wrist like a pro and she fucked Maggie, getting one better over her hot fingerfuck earlier.

"I hope this shows you how much I hate you, and how wrong you are about me." Aspen hissed, her breath hot on Maggie's neck, hair whistling around her ear as she spoke, "I'm not as inexperienced as you think, _Reilly_. I have talents, talents you could only imagine…" she continued pumping the Glock in and out of Maggie, feeling her squirming against the friction, the size of her own gun inside her. Without the weight of the magazine inside, Aspen knew it would not be as effective as it could be, but she wasn't about giving Maggie pleasure, this was purely a power trip for the blonde, to show the brunette that she too could be dominent in the workplace. It was all just a pissing contest.

Changing her pace, Aspen leaned against the brunette, her elbow in the center of her back, causing her to arch a little and create the perfect angle for penetration. A few moments later and Maggie was moaning out, her head thrown back as she felt the onset of orgasm racing towards her like a tsunami. Aspen smirked, speeding the Glock's movements with Maggie and just as she could feel the beginnings of her muscles clenching, the blonde withdrew and gave one final press against Maggie before she tossed the Glock aside and watched as the brunette unraveled. It was just the cherry on the cake.

Retracing her steps, Aspen inhaled deeply before letting out an uninterested sigh, as she spoke out, "You really should get that cleaned up before it rusts…" she smirked, using her foot to toe the unloaded magazine back over to a deflated Maggie.

Maggie was way beyond pissed off. She had gotten turned on when taking Aspen, and then when she'd felt the hardness of the Glock between her thighs, she knew what she needed. But, Aspen had denied her the release, so cleaning her Glock was the farthest thing from her mind. She sighed, huffing at the fact she had been so close and yet, so far.

"You fuck. You shit." Maggie hissed, more to herself than to Aspen, but hoping the blonde heard her.

"I did fuck, I fucked the shit out of you. Just like you did me."

"I got you off…" Maggie all but moaned in outrage.

"I came here to get off on one thing alone, Maggie. And that was busting the targets, not you hitting my target. You getting something out of it was just my telling you that you can't just do that to people." Aspen stated, "People will always fuck you over, and leave you hanging high and dry, I'm not sorry I was one of those people. I'll wait for you outside…" she shrugged before stepping out of the passageway and heading to finally catch her prize target. Maggie had just been the bonus round.


End file.
